The Art of Denial
by dog with a blog
Summary: A dream about Artemis' death brings Wally to see her in a different light, how much longer will he continue to deny feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own young Justice or any of it's characters

* * *

Wally stumbled into the cave in search of his friends. Once he found the team, who were lounging around waiting for batman to assign the mission, he began to make his way over to Robin, yawning as he went.

"Why so tired?", Robin asked as he played around with a birdarang.

Wally stretched, "I didn't get much sleep last night I had kind of a weird dream"

"About?"

Wally paused before answering, as if deciding whether or not he could trust Robin with his answer, "Well...we were on this mission, I don't really remember many details, but out of nowhere Artemis got shot...or maybe she was stabbed...I don't know I can't remember, but the point is she died". Robin looked up at Wally as if intrigued by the dream, he was no longer toying with the birdarang . Wally didn't notice, he was staring down at his shoes,as if grieving the obviously still alive Artemis.

"Man you're pretty hung up on this huh?"

Wally turned his attention back to Robin, "yeah I guess… although I don't really know why I mean c'mon it's Artemis". Wally turned his attention to the snarky blonde who was on the other side of the room, talking with Zatanna.

He glared at her, "I mean it's not like it was M'gann or something because that would be something worth getting upset over but Artemis…", he trailed off, obviously not having anything left to say.

Robin smirked deviously, seeing this situation as a perfect opportunity to mess with his best friend's head, "Well you know what they say…".

Wally raised his brow, "No… what do they say?"

Robin did his best at making a concerned face, "they say that", he glanced around, as if making sure nobody could hear them. He continued but this time in a whisper, "they say that 50% of dreams come true in real life".

Wally gulped, "50%?". Robin shook his head yes, trying to keep himself from snickering. Wally grabbed the little twerp by his shirt, "So you're telling me that there's a 50% chance that Artemis is gonna die?!".

Robin nodded again as Wally released him, "but hey that's only a half chance so it's no big deal". Robin began sauntering away from Wally as Batman approached the team, glancing behind his shoulder to see a very concerned Wally.

Wally stood speechless, waiting until Batman started talking to finally walk over to the rest of the team.

Wally didn't pay much attention to Batman, and how could he? He had just been told that there was a ½ chance that Artemis was gonna die, maybe even today! That's like flipping a coin!

Normally, Wally didn't believe in this "dreams coming true" mumbo jumbo, but with Artemis, he wasn't willing to risk it. Not that he cared about her or anything! Yuck, no freaking way! It was just that he didn't want to lose a teammate, and without roy they could use all the help they could get. Clearly, it was his responsibility to make sure Artemis didn't die, for the team's sake obviously! It's not like he actually cared about the annoying archer, or her pretty hair, or her cute laugh, or her…. wait no, he was getting sidetracked. Where was he? Oh yeah, it was his job to make sure Artemis didn't die, for the team's sake and no other reason whatsoever, strictly professional.

* * *

Once Batman had given the team their assignment, they headed to the bio-ship. Wally didn't really hear much of the details about the mission, (something about Bane and the mission being strictly covert), he had been too busy worrying about Artemis. Again, it wasn't because he actually cared, it was just because he didn't want to lose a teammate, obviously.

Once in the ship, everybody took their seats. Wally glanced over at Artemis, who was now engaged in a conversation with Aqualad that he couldn't quite hear. He was about to turn his attention over to Robin, who was sitting next to him, when he did a double-take. Artemis wasn't wearing her seatbelt. Seriously?! Even Conner was wearing a seatbelt and he's basically indestructible! There was no way Wally was going to let her die from something as stupid as not wearing a seatbelt.

Wally whispered in her direction, "Artemis….psssst….Artemis!". Artemis, who was still in conversation with aqualad, ignored him. While keeping eye contact with Kaldur, she flicked her wrist in his direction to show that she had heard him.

The bioship was about to take off and Artemis still hadn't put her seatbelt on, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked over to Artemis' seat and began strapping her in.

"Hey what the hell are you-".

"Artemis you should really be more cautious, if the bioship had crashed there's no telling what could have happened to you", Wally lectured as he finished strapping her in and began walking back to his seat.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him as he sat back down, strapping himself back in, "uh thanks?". After a moment of confusion, M'gann launched the bioship.

Zatanna, who had been watching the encounter smirked, "Gee Wally I had no idea you cared so much for Artemis' safety?"

Wally became defensive, "I don't! I just don't want her to get hurt and ruin the mission before it even starts!"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Yeah ok sure mr. safety".

* * *

After landing in a jungle at a location nearby Bane's base of operations, Aqualad began giving orders, "we are going to need to split up into groups of two and one group of three in order to cover as much ground as possible the groups will be-"

Wally's hand shot up, "I'll go with Artemis!", he figured the best way to keep her from dying was to not let her out of his sight. The rest of the team turned to Wally with looks of shock and confusion, except Robin of course who was trying his best not to laugh. Wally could feel Artemis' glare, but didn't take his eyes off of Aqualad.

"Alright then...Artemis and Kid Flash you will be stationed on the roof of the far west building, you shouldn't have to worry about anybody coming up there because it is abandoned, there is a window looking into the main building, your job is to watch and gather information about what bane is planning based on what you can see through the window". Wally nodded his head, he glanced over at Artemis who was still glaring at him and had since crossed her arms in annoyance.

Aqualad continued, "Robin and Zatanna, your job is to watch the front door of the main building to take account of anyone who goes in or out, do you think you could handle tha… and they are gone aren't they?". Everybody glanced around in search of Robin and Zatanna, not surprised when they were nowhere to be found. Aqualad sighed, "I hate it when they do the ninja-thing".

After a brief pause Aqualad continued, "Superboy, Miss Martian, and myself will be stationed at the rear of the warehouse which is the far east building, we will be watching for any vehicles that enter".

Aqualad turned to M'gann, "Can you link us up?". M'gann bowed her head in concentration, " _Everyone online?"_

A chorus of "yup's" and "yes's" followed, showing that the link was secure. Aqualad continued, " _We meet back here in 3 hours"._

Wally gave him a quick nod before he grabbed Artemis' hand and began pulling her to their station. Artemis smacked his hand away, "ouch what the hell..", he began rubbing his now red hand, "you didn't have to be so aggressive".

Artemis rolled her eyes and began walking ahead of him, "shut up kid moron, let's just get this over with".

They had been walking for a few minutes and were close to the buildings when Wally heard somebody coming. Apparently Artemis didn't notice because she just kept walking. He was about to tell her to stop when all of a sudden the footsteps got closer, out of the corner of his eyes he saw two of Bane's men, each with a machine gun in tow. He had to act fast, so he grabbed a very confused Artemis and jumped behind a bush.

"Hey what the hell are you..", Wally was now lying on top of her with a finger to her lips, shushing her as he began to gesture to the direction of Bane.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, obviously uncomfortable with their current position. After a moment the men had left in the opposite direction of where they were going, but Wally had yet to get off of Artemis, "ok they're gone you can get off of me now".

Wally had been looking into her eyes, wondering how they could be such a pretty grey, almost the same color as the moon, when he snapped out of it, "w-what?".

She let out a heavy sigh and pushed him off of her. Dusting herself off she stood back up and grabbed her bow that had fallen to the ground next to her, "ya know I could have taken them out easily you didn't have to push me to the ground like a maniac", she began walking again, not bothering to glance back at Wally.

Wally got up and sped towards Artemis, "You don't know that, they had machine guns they could have shot you before you even got the chance!" Artemis kept walking, ignoring Wally's blabbering.

Wally stopped walking and turned her around to face him, holding onto her wrists protectively, "Artemis you can't be so reckless, you could get yourself killed".

She stared at him for a moment, as if considering this. Although, It didn't take long for her to push him away again, "whatever kid idiot, let's just finish the mission and then you can lecture me on my so called recklessness". After a moment of standing there in awe of her immense stubbornness, he followed after her. They didn't talk for the rest of the way to their station.

* * *

 **This story will not be very long, but I will probably be adding at least a few more chapters.**

 **Please review, comments or suggestions are welcome:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters

* * *

As they approached the west building Artemis stopped, "How the hell are we supposed to get up there the door is on the other side, there's no way we can get to it without getting caught"

Wally smirked, "We run".

Artemis started backing away, "Oh no there is no freaking way that you are carrying me up the side of that building being carried by you is scary enough let alone being carried up the side of a damn building"

Wally started walking closer to her. "No Wally don't even think about it come any closer and I'll end you".

"I'll take that as a challenge". Wally sped towards her before she could even blink, picking her up bridal-style as he turned towards the wall. She clutched on to him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder.

Within seconds they were on the roof, but Artemis didn't let go. She still had her face buried in his shoulder, her eyes closed tight.

Wally laughed, "Um you can let go now"

Artemis opened her eyes and glanced down at the floor, as if making sure that it was really there. After a moment of hesitation, she jumped down from his grasp and began slapping him frantically on the chest, "Wallace Rudolph West don't you ever do that to me again!".

Wally laughed as he turned away from her, giving her a wink over his shoulder, "no promises". He then sat down at the edge of the side closest to the window of the main building.

After a moment of hesitation Artemis followed suit, sitting down across from him. Wally yawned, "ya'know it's gonna get pretty boring just sitting here waiting for something to happen".

"Oh yeah? Well then what do you suggest we do kid annoying?"

Wally frowned at the name-calling, but gave his suggestion anyway, "How bout we play truth?". Wally figured that if he had to sit up here with bossy pants all night trying to make sure she doesn't get herself killed, he might as well make it interesting.

"Alright fine, how do we play"

Wally smirked, seeing that she took the bait, "You ask the other player if something is true and they have to answer it yes or no truthfully, if they refuse to answer, the other player wins"

Artemis contemplated this, but then decided that there was no way that she was gonna chicken out in front of Wally, "You're on baywatch".

Wally grinned, alright I'll start out with something easy, "Is it true that you like Superboy".

Artemis thought about this, "No, I did but not any more". She grinned deviously, "Alright my turn".

"Ask away I'm an open book, I have no secrets", Wally crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall behind him.

"Alright then, Is it true that robin is in love with Zatanna"

Wally gulped, sorry robin but there is no way he was going to lose, especially not to Artemis, "Yes… please don't tell her Robin will kill me!"

"Ha I knew it!", Artemis threw her arms up in victory, "Don't worry I won't tell, unless you give me a reason to".

Wally glared, "Fine, two can play at this game, is it true that Green Arrow is your Uncle?"

Now it was Artemis' turn to panic. She contemplated lying, or even quitting the game, but he was going to find out either way and if she was gonna come clean she might as well come all the way clean. "No, it's a cover story to hide who my true family members are…". Wally looked at her with concern, but Artemis ignored it and continued, "my mom is an ex-con, she used to be Huntress until she got hurt on the job, my father Sportsmaster left her there to be taken to jail, she's out now, but she will be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life", Artemis took a breath, "I live with her now while my sister Cheshire is out being an assassin for the league of shadows with my dad".

Artemis looked up at Wally her hands now trembling. He sat there in shock, he wasn't prepared for her to say something like that. She turned her head away in shame, "I shouldn't have told you this was a mistake, I don't even know why I did it".

He grabbed her hand, "Artemis I'm glad you told me", she looked up at him, shocked, "It doesn't matter who your family is it only matters who you are, and to me, you're pretty great".

"Really?"

"Yeah, well except for how annoying and stubborn you are, and also you're pretty lame, but other than that you're fantastic"

Artemis laughed, now letting go of his hand, "oh shut up", she punched him on the arm playfully. "But seriously tell anybody and I'll hurt you".

Wally rolled his eyes, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried".

All of a sudden they were interrupted by some of Bane's men that were coming in through the door to the stairwell on the middle of the roof, which was probably a good thing because for a second there Wally thought that they were actually bonding.. him...and Artemis...yuck.

Still he stepped in front of Artemis protectively, just because she was the most annoying person on the planet it doesn't mean he wanted her to die, because hey, there's still that 50% chance.

She rolled her eyes and stepped in front of him, shooting an arrow on the ground between the two men. The arrow released a gas that instantly knocked them out cold.

Wally stood in shock, "Well color me impressed blondie you really do have an arrow for everything".

Artemis examined the bodies, "They won't be asleep for long, tell the others to meet back at the bioship, if these guys can get up here than there's no telling when they'll reach the others".

Wally didn't like Artemis telling him what to do but he did it anyways, " _Guys meet back at the bioship its urgent"._

Wally threw Artemis over his shoulder, "C'mon let's get out of here".

Artemis tried her best to resist but she couldn't get out of his grip, "Let me go Wally there is no way i'm letting you carry me down", she started kicking his chest.

Wally smirked, "well I didn't exactly give you a choice now did I?", he started to run.

* * *

 **I'm planning on adding a few more chapters but only if i have time and if you guys like it so let me know with a review,** **comments and suggestions are welcome:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters

* * *

Wally kept running, he could feel Artemis fidgeting in his arms obviously wanting to be put down, but he wanted to get back to the group as soon as possible. The faster they get out of here, the faster Artemis is back to safety, for the team's sake of course not for him!

Artemis was really starting to wrestle out of his grasp when they came across a bunch of Bane's goons. Sure Wally could have taken them, but he wasn't willing to risk it.

He stopped running for a moment, looking for an escape route. He saw an opening, "Hold on", he whispered in her ear. She reluctantly griped him tighter, burying her face into his chest, yet again. Wally smirked.

He ran faster than he ever had before in the hopes of getting to the bioship before they ran into some more of Bane's men.

No, such luck. One wrong turn and Artemis and Wally had run into Bane himself, along with 10 of his biggest, scariest men. There was no getting around them, they had to fight their way out of this one.

Wally set her down as she reached for an arrow. He got into position, ready to run. They glanced at each other, both of them giving the other a reassuring nod. Then it began.

Before Wally could stop her, Artemis went after Bane. Of course she did, typical Artemis, Wally rolled his eyes and went after the other guys. if she was going to be reckless, it was best to stay out of her way and keep the other guys from her. He trusted her, but he couldn't help but looking over at her in between knocking out one of the other men.

Somehow he had ended up on the other side of some bushes, at least 50 ft from Artemis, when it happened. Bane had her by the throat, much like how Amazo had him back when she saved him in the Gotham Academy gym. The only difference was this time, it was his turn to save her. At that moment he couldn't care less about the 50% chance, or losing a teammate, or even the mission. He wanted her to be okay more than anything in the world. He wanted her to call him an idiot again and eat his food. He wanted her to laugh at him when he makes a fool of himself in front of batman, and smack him on the back of the head. But more than anything, he wanted her to be in his arms again, he wanted to run his fingers through his hair, he wanted to look into her eyes again and see the moon.

So he ran. He ran faster than he ever had in his life. He ran through the bushes that separated them, thorns piercing through his skin. He ran to Bane, and he threw the hardest punch he could muster.

It was hard enough for bane to drop her, she was now collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. Wally relaxed, knowing that she was safe for the moment. Wally on the other hand, not so much. He tried his best to hold his own, but Bane had the upper hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Artemis, still on the floor and unconscious. As Wally faced the fist of Bane he found himself praying, Wally had never been religious, but at this moment, he couldn't help but wish for her to get up. He would give anything for her to get up and walk out of this okay. He couldn't care less that he was getting beaten to death.

"Had enough kid?", Bane gave Wally a creepy smile, winding his fist up for another hit. Wally spit out his blood, the hot red liquid splattered against Bane's cheek. Wally smirked, he could think of worst ways to die. As anger surged across Bane's face, he began bringing his fist down, for a final blow….

* * *

 **Sorry for the chapter being so short, it was better that I ended it here. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon.**

 **In the meantime, I am having trouble deciding on wrapping the story up in the next chapter or so, or going on. I have an idea for continuing it that I really like, but I want to know if you guys think I should continue so let me know! I could use some advice on my idea for if I will be continuing, so if you don't mind a slight spoiler(it won't give away much I swear), let me know in the reviews and I can pm you about it.**

 **Please Review, comments and suggestions are welcome:)**


End file.
